Key Destiny High School
by RylieJakkens
Summary: After the events of KHII, it seem that the world is safe, but Sora will now have to face his biggest challenge yet, surviving high school.


After Sora's journey to find the door to the light. He and his friends, Riku and Kairi, along with many others, were recommended to attend Key Destiny High School. So as their summer vacation came to a close, Sora, Riku and Kairi prepared for the upcoming school year...

Early one morning Sora awoke to the sound of his mother's voice.

"Sora, wake up, time for school." his mother said shaking him.

"School? yawn What are you talking about?" Sora yawned as he sat up in his bed.

"Don't you remember? The school board requested that you and your friends attend school." His mother said as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh and I left your clothes on your sink, so hurry and get up!" His mother called to him.

"Okay, okay, I'm goin!" Sora called back to his mother.

Sora got out of bed, and walked into his bathroom. About ten minutes later he came out with a fresh pair of clothes on. He then slipped on his shoes, as he headed down to the kitchen.

Sora was now sixteen, and had light brown hair, and blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy navy blue pants, a navy blue long sleeve shirt and, a white under shirt, and a pair of black and white vans.

"Now, why do I have to go to school again?" Sora asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"For five days every week, you have to get up early to go to school, but on weekends you can sleep in or whatever you want." His mother said.

"Man..." Sora groaned.

"sigh, Here." His mother said as she handed him a black messenger bag.

"A bag, what for?" He asked, taking the bag from her, and unzipping it.

"This is for your books." she answered, pointing to the bag.

She then took the bag from him and pulled out all its contents.

"These is for taking notes in class." His mother said, holding up his notebooks.

"And these are what you write your notes with." She said, pointing to his pencils.

"I know that." Sora said as he grabbed the notebooks and pencils from his mom, put them in his bag, zipped it up, and walked out the door.

"Have a nice day, honey!" His mom called after him.

As started walking toward the school, he spotted Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi!" He called out as he ran to catch up with her.

"Sora!" Kairi called back.

Kairi was also sixteen, and she had long dark red hair, and violet blue eyes. She wore a blue plaid skirt, a white button up short sleeve shirt, a blue tie, and a pair of black and silver new balances.

"Hey, I see they got to you too." Kairi said, noticing his bag.

"Ya got that right, my mom wouldn't quit bothering me about." Sora replied, as he looked at her.

The two friends became quiet for a moment, until Sora decided to break the silence.

"Hey...um...Kairi...y-you look nice today." Sora stammered, as he looked at the ground, thinking about what he just said.

"Um...thanks." Kairi said, blushing lightly.

Sora and kairi smiled at each other and then started walking toward the school. As the arrived, they spotted Riku standing outside, leaning up against the side of the building.

"Hey Riku." Sora said as he and Kairi walked up to him.

"Oh, hey guys." Riku said turning toward them.

"Wow Kairi, you look great, and same to you Sora." Riku said.

Riku was now seventeen, and had light gray hair, and greenish blue eyes. Riku was wearing a white shirt under an unzipped navy blue long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of baggy navy blue pants, and a pair of black element shoes.

"Man, ya'know, I would have expected that you would be the last person I would ever see here." Sora said.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then walked off into the school. As they walked through the hallways, they noticed some familiar faces.

"Roxas, Namine'!" Kairi called out.

"Hey you guys." Namine' replied.

Roxas was now sixteen, and was wearing the same uniform as Sora and Riku, and a pair of dark gray vans. Namine' was also sixteen, and she wore the same uniform as kairi and a pair of gray new balances.

"Man, what's the deal?" Roxas wondered.

"What do you mean?" Namine' asked.

" 'What do you mean?' I mean, us havin to go to school when we haven't needed to before."

Roxas said.

"Yeah, you bring up a good point." Sora replied, putting his hand to his chin.

"Well I hope that your good point is a good enough excuse to get you out of trouble when you're all late for orientation, cya." Riku said as he turned and walked away from the group.

"Whoa! Hey guys, Riku is right we'd better hurry." Kairi burst out, she ran after him.

"Huh, hey wait up!" Sora called out after her.

"Cya guys!" Sora said, waving to his friends as he ran after Kairi.

He and Kairi followed Riku into the gym.Sora and Kairi sat together, while Riku sat by himself.

"Attention students!" The counselor announced.

The chatter in the gym then slowed to a dull roar as the students looked toward the stage. Sora looked up to see the one and only, Yuffie, standing on the stage. She was wearing a white blouse, and a navy blue dress.

"Yuffie? What is she doing here?" Sora whispered to himself.

"Hey Sora?" Roxas whispered.

"Huh?" Sora said as he snapped out of his daze, and looked at Roxas, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I heard that it's not only Yuffie, but that Leon and the others are here to." Roxas said.

"What?" Sora wondered.

Roxas nodded as he turned back to face the stage.

"Now these are your schedules for your classes, at Key Destiny High School this year." Yuffie announced, holding up a box of papers, that she then handed out to the teachers from grades seven through twelfth.

After the schedules were handed out to the students, a bell rang, signaling for the them to report to their first period classes.

"What! You mean to tell me that my teachers are gonna be someone that fought alongside me in the fight between Darkness and Light!" Sora yelled as he walked out of the gym, to which caused passing students to stare.

"Yes," Roxas Replied.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled again.

"Yes, now will you please, shut up!" Roxas yelled, as he covered Sora's mouth with his hand.

"Alright then, let's just look at our schedules, and hope for the best." Roxas suggested, as he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket, Sora and the others did the same.

"I have...LEON for, WORLD History." Sora said as he stared at his schedule.

"What period do you have him?" Roxas asked.

Sora then checked his schedule.

"Um...sixth." Sora answered, showing his schedule to Roxas.

"Nope, I've got him third." Roxas said, as he showed his schedule to Sora.

"Who else do you have?" Sora wondered as he snatched Roxas's schedule from him.

Sora took a moment to look over and compared the two schedules.

"Let's see...we have Biology t'gether, English t'gether, P.E. t'gether, and Art t'gether." Sora said as he handed Roxas his schedule back.

"Well, you're gonna have ASD t'gether, if you don't hurry to your class." Kairi said as she walked pass them on her way to her class.

"Oh man, well cya, Roxas!" Sora said as he ran after Kairi.

"Now let's see, room 18...Algebra I...here it is." Sora said to himself.

As Sora entered the room, he noticed that there a lot of familiar faces.

"Yo, Wakka! Tidus! Wassup!" Sora called out as he walked over to the desks.

"Sora! Is that you, how long it been, ya!" Wakka called back, as the two friends did a high five.

Wakka was now seventeen, he had orangish red hair, and bluish green eyes, and he wore a navy blue school uniform, and a pair of blue new balances. Tidus had bleach blonde hair and blue eyes and he wore a navy blue school uniform. Along with wearing a pair vans.

"Man you guys, I haven't seen you in forever." Sora said, taking a seat in the desk, in front of Wakka.

"Ha, same here, what chu been up to, ya?" Wakka asked, propping his feet on his desk.

"Yeah dude, spill." Tidus said, sitting on top of his desk.

"Well ya'know, there's really not much to tell." Sora said.

"Awe c'mon, there's gotta be something." Tidus replied.

"Well, all I can tell ya is that, I went on some crazy adventures, and I'm glad to be back." Sora said.

"Ha! Well we're glad you back to." Wakka said.

Just then, a red flash went across the front of the classroom.

"Good morning...students." A man's voice said.

Then a red cloak appeared behind the teacher's desk, and it suddenly took shape of a person. The figure then turned around and it turned out to be none other than Vincent Valentine. He was wearing a black suit, along with his red cloak.

"Welcome, to Algebra I, I am your teacher, you will address me as Mr. Valentine, and nothing further." Vincent said.

He then pulled something out of his desk.

"You, come here and pass these out." He said as he pointed to a student and handed them some note cards.

"I want you all to fill these out, by the following on the board." Vincent said pointing to the white board.

Sora started to fill his out card, when heard someone calling him.

"Sora...hey, Sora." a girl's voice whispered.

Sora looked up from his card and glanced around the room. The voice turned out to be Kairi.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi whispered as she waved to him.

"Hey." Sora replied.

Sora then finish filling out his card and then passed his to the front as everyone else did.

As soon as all the note cards were all passed up, the bell then rang for break.

"Sora! Wait up!" Kairi called after him.

Sora turned around to see Kairi coming up behind him.

"Man was that teacher freaky, or what?" Sora said.

"Kairi, Sora! Hey there!" A girl's voice called out to them.

Sora and Kairi turned around to see Selphie and some guy walking toward them.

"Hey Selphie!" Kairi called back.

Sora and Kairi walked over to her and the stranger.

"Selphie, who's this?" Kairi asked with a smirk.

"Well, this is Irvine; he's a transfer student from Montana, in the U.S." Selphie replied.

"Oh, well that's nice." Kairi said with a smirk.

"Oh Kairi don't you be smiling at me, I mean aren't you and Sora?" Selphie wondered with a smirk.

Sora blushed lightly at the thought.

"Um...well, let's not go into that right now." Kairi said blush lightly.

"Well anyways, nice to meetcha, Irvine." Sora said, shaking Irvine's hand.

"Well, I guess we'll see ya'll later." Selphie said as they made their way passed Sora and Kairi.

Sora and Kairi stood there for a minute, giving a glance every other second. Then the bell rang for everyone to go to their classes.

"Well I guess I'll cya later." Kairi said breaking the silence between them, as she turned and walk away.

"Um...yeah...s-see ya." Sora stammered as he watched her walk away.

Sora then turned and headed toward his next class. It was now second period, English II. He entered the classroom to see Roxas and Namine'.

"Hey there you guys." Sora said as he made his way over to them.

"Huh? Oh hey Sora, I...Sora you don't look so good, you alright dude?" Roxas asked.

"Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Sora answered, sitting down in a desk beside Namine'.

"Okay." Roxas replied as he sat down in his desk.

Just then the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class, welcome to English III, my name is Miss. Rinoa, please fill out the cards that I have laid out on your desks." She announced.

Sora picked up his card and quickly filled it out. After everyone had finished they talked amongst their selves.

"Hey Sora, are you sure you're alright?" Namine' asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sora answered.

The bell then rang for third period. The day then dragged on, as the students went to their classes. Although the day slowly went on, Sora couldn't help think of what he heard at break that morning. As he then made his way to third period, Biology I. When he arrived, Kairi was sitting in the room.

"gasp Um...K-Kairi." Sora said, as he entered the room.

"Huh, oh...Sora...h-hey." She said looking up from her desk.

"Hey...uh what's the matter?" Sora asked as he sat down in a desk beside her.

"Nothing...," Kairi replied, "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"You don't look so good." Kairi rubbed her eye, her eyes were a little pink, as if she had been crying. Sora looked around the room and then back at Kairi.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sora asked again, with a worried look. Kairi was silent for a moment.

"Well, do you remember what Selphie said?"She answered, breaking the silence.

"Oh...that...well...um." Sora stammered, "Well Kairi...I..."

Sora became silent as he looked at the floor.

"sigh never mind." Kairi said, breaking the silence, "Don't worry about it."

"But...I...okay." Sora said, turning around in his desk, just as the teacher walked in.

"Mornin class! The name's Zell, welcome to Bio

II, now ya'll just talk amongst yourself." Zell said as he sat down at his desk.

The class talked quietly, while Zell logged onto his laptop.

"Hey Sora, sup?" Roxas said as he sat down in an empty desk in front of him.

"sigh Sup..." Sora sighed, as he laid his head down on his desk.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Roxas asked.

"I...well...it's just...it's nothing." Sora replied.

"You sure man?" Roxas wondered, "You look sick."

"It's nothing...really." Sora replied.

Just then the bell rang, and before Sora could realize that it was Fifth period, his Art I class. There again he saw Kairi, as he entered the room. But instead of saying anything, he just sat down in an empty desk.

"Good morning everyone, I am Ms. Aerith." The teacher said sitting down in her desk.

Neither Sora or Kairi said anything to one another the whole period.

The bell then rang for sixth period, and as Sora made his way to his class, he bumped in to a familiar face.

"Hey Sora, long time no see." A man's voice said.

Sora looked up to see the one, the only, Squall Leonhart, also known as, Leon.

"Huh, oh Leon, hey." Sora replied.

Sora followed Leon into the classroom.

"Yo, what up ya?" Wakka said, as Sora entered the classroom.

"Hey Wakka, uh who's this?" Sora wondered, as he sat down in a desk.

"Oh, this is Lulu, she's new here."

Wakka replied.

Sora nodded as he laid his head down his desk.

"Why the long face, Sora?"

Leon asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Aw it's nothing, really." Sora answered.

Leon looked at Sora for a moment, but soon looked away. Sora sat silently in his desk until the bell rang to go to his next class.

"Hey Sora." Leon called out to Sora, stopping him at the door.

"Try to cheer up, it's only the first day." Leon said.

Sora then smiled, and headed off to the gym, for seventh period. As he entered the gym, Sora saw Roxas and Riku playing with a blitz ball. Sora ran over to his friends. Just as Sora was about to join in their game, a woman walked in to the gym.

"Alright, listen up!" The woman called out, "I am your gym teacher for this school year, you'll refer to me as Ms. Lockheart, welcome to P.E."

She was wearing a black and white sleeveless gym shirt with a black pair of shorts, and a pair of black and white sneakers. Sora and his friends then continued their game of blitz ball. Just then, Tifa walked up to the trio.

"You there." Tifa called out to them, "How would you all like to be on the blitz ball team?"

Sora, Riku and Roxas stopped their game as they began to think.

"Because if ya do, I have sign up sheets right there." She said, pointing to the table, which was sitting on the stage.

"And the only reason I say this is because you three look as if you have experience of the game." She said with a smile

Sora, Roxas, and Riku looked at each other, until they finally decided, as they all ran over to the stage and all three of them filled out a sign up sheet:

**BLITZBALL SIGN-UP SHEET**

1.Sora Key 5.

2.**Roxas** **Kaiser** 6.

3.Riku Strahl 7.

4. 8.

Tifa then took the sheet, as they then continued their game. RING-RING, the bell sounded for everyone to go home.

"Today was pretty cool, I mean we've already signed up for the blitz ball team!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "Well I guess I'll see ya later."

Sora and Roxas waved at each other. Sora stood there until Roxas was out of sight. He Then looked out toward the ocean, listening to the waves run upon to the shore. Although, his moment of peace was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Sora! Wait up!" The voice called out.

It was Kairi calling after him, as she ran to catch him. Sora turned to greet her.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said, "What's up, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah...but I-" Kairi was cut off.

"Well that's good, I was worried that you had gotten sick or something." Sora interrupted, smiling.

"Hey Sora, about today, I mean..." Kairi paused, "sigh, never mind."

Kairi then looked at the ground. Sora looked at the ocean and then at Kairi.

"Kairi..." He paused, "If something's bothering you, you can tell me."

Kairi looked up at Sora. She was then captured by his ocean blue eyes, that made her feel warm.

"Sora, it's not that I don't want to tell you..." Kairi paused, "It's just...I can't."

"That's fine, I understand." Sora replied, with a slight smile.

"Okay..." Kairi said as she started toward her house.

"Well hey, um...can I walk you home?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Kairi answered, nodding her head.

Sora then walked over to her as they started toward Kairi's house. When they arrived it was almost evening.

They stop at the front door as Kairi then reached into her pocket, and pulled out her house key.

As she pulled out the key, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. They then both reached for the key, as it fell. Kairi's hand hit the key just as Sora's did. They then paused and looked at each other.

"Um...sorry 'bout that." Sora said, slightly blushing as he pulled back his hand.

Kairi then picked up the key, and unlocked the front door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Sora said as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi said, stopping him before he left. Sora then turned to face her.

"Thanks for walking with me." She said.

"No prob, cya." Sora replied, as he started off again.

"Bye." Kairi said as she walked in to her house and locked the door again.

"Hey mom." Kairi said as she walked into the house.

"Hello dear, did you have a good first day?" her mom asked.

"Yes ma'am." she replied..

Kairi then headed up to her room. She opened the door, walked over to her bed, as she plopped down.

"Sora...I wish I could tell you, but I just don't know if you'll feel the same way."

Kairi said to herself.

She then kicked off her shoes, laid down, pulling the covers over her head. Meanwhile, Sora was just now walking through the front door.

"Welcome home, Sora." His mom said as he walked in the front door.

"How was school?" She asked him.

"It was pretty good, Riku, Roxas, and me all signed up for the blitz ball team." Sora replied.

"Cool." His mom replied, with a smile.

"Hey, Mom." Sora said.

"Hm? What is?"

His mom wondered.

"I'm gonna go to my room and rest a little, call me when supper's ready." Sora answered as he walked up to his room.

He then walked into his messy room, that his mom keeps telling his to clean. Sora then kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed.

"I wonder what Kairi is wanting to tell me?" He asked himself.

Sora then got up and sat down at his computer. He then logged into the chat room, hopefully to fine someone to talk to.

**keyslinger**: hey is any1 here?

blitzking19 has just logged in:

**blitzking19**: what up, ya?

**keyslinger**: hey, bk. whatcha doin?

**blitzking19**: nothin really but, tell me, what wuz up with u 2day?

**keyslinger**: uh...well, it's nothing really 2 worry about

**blitzking19**: aw...com'n spill

**keyslinger**: well..., it's just something I heard selphie say at break 2day

**blitzking19**: something about u and kairi/ what did she say?

**keyslinger**: she asked kairi if we were 2gether

**blitzking19**: what did kairi say, ya?

**keyslinger**: she just seemed...well...shocked

**blitzking19**: what 'bout you?

**keyslinger**: well...I was...kinda shocked 2 at what she said

**blitzking19**: well..., r u & kairi 2gether? Cause ya'know you two seem right for each other

**keyslinger**: what!? i-i don't know? i mean, i do like kairi, but i haven't really thought of...ya know.../ all i no is that kairi seemed upset

**blitzking19**: is that why u and her weren't talkin 2day/ i mean did she ever get over it, ya?

**keyslinger**: i'm not sure/ i walked her home this afternoon, and she seemed fine/ although she said she wanted 2 tell me something...

**blitzking19**: did she tell u?

**keyslinger**:she said she wanted to, but...she couldn't...

**blitzking19**: dang that kinda stinks/ but this kinda thing, i mean, that kinda thing is btween you and kairi

rock-star has just logged in:

**rOcK-sTaR**: hey guys!

**blitzking19**: hey brah!

**keyslinger**: wat up?

**rOcK-sTaR**: not much jus chillin/ wat r ya'll up 2?

**keyslinger**: jus talkin

**rOcK-sTaR**: about wat?

**blitzking19**: sora & kairi likin each other!

**keyslinger**: HEY!!!

**rOcK-sTaR**: SORA!!! YOU LIKE KAIRI!!!!!

**keyslinger**: NO! i mean...

**rOcK-sTaR**: sora and kairi sittin ia tree/ k-i-s-s-i-n-g/ first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes sora with a baby carriage!

**blitzking19**: to right, ya!

**key'slinger**: come on guys, cut it out!

**blitzking19**: hey wait a minute mr. rockstar/ what about you and namine'?

**rOcK-sTaR**: um...well i...

**blitzking19**: just kiddin

**rOcK-sTaR**: but 4 real i think you guys were made 4 each other

**keyslinger**: it's ok, but i have 2 go/ my mom's callin me

**blitzking19**: ok cya

**rOcK-sTaR**: bye guys

Sora then went downstairs for supper, and afterwards he went back upstairs to his room, to go to bed. Sora then pulled off his shirt and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, still thinking about what happen today.

Sora then rolled over onto his side, facing his night stand, that had a picture of just him and Kairi.

"I wonder if she'll tell me tomorrow." Sora said to himself, before falling asleep.

Morning came quick, and before he knew it, Sora was on his way to school. As he was walking, Sora thought to himself about going to Kairi's to walk her to school. He finally made up his mind at headed towards Kairi's house. When he arrived at the front door, Sora paused, and just as he was about to knock, the door opened.

"Okay mom, cya." A feminine voice said.

It was Kairi who had just opened the door, and as she turned around her and Sora's faces were only an inch apart.

"gasp...K-Kairi, um hey..."Sora studdered, blushing slightly.

"Oh...h-hey..." Kairi replied.

Kairi tried to cover her face, that had turned a bright cherry red.

"Um...I-I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together?" Sora asked, blushing lightly.

"Well...uh...sure thing." Kairi replied as she walked down the front steps of her house, and ahead of Sora.

Sora and Kairi started down the road toward school. As they walked they were joined by Riku, Roxas, Namine as they soon arrived at the school.

"What up?" Wakka called out to Sora and the others as they entered the building.


End file.
